


交易故事

by Oceanbottle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, You could think Ewan McGregor as anyone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbottle/pseuds/Oceanbottle
Summary: 克里斯蒂安贝尔站街
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	交易故事

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯贝十八线到难以糊口，边演耶稣课本剧边便卖身的设定。一开始是代着伊万写的，在看到有朋友建议他俩一块儿站街之后彻底混乱了，请选择您喜爱的形象代入搞他。简体中文世界需要一个这样的落魄婊子（抱拳

在城市里很难见到月亮。

他开着车独自穿过夜色，穿越初春深夜寒冷的雾气停在路边。车前灯闪烁了两下，从摇晃的树影里走出一个人，像是接受他召唤而来的幽灵。那人慢慢走近，车灯映照出他棕绿色的眼睛。是个男人，他每天在片场擦肩而过的陌生人之一，大多数时候这些人的面孔都会成为无用信息被塞进垃圾堆，但是他却记住了这个男人的名字。

他降下车窗：“晚上好，Christian。”

男人用来回应他的礼貌的笑容只出现了一秒，随即用手捋了捋沾着雾气的头发，匆匆从另一边上了车。他踩下油门重新驶进了黑夜中，右手从烟盒里抽出一支烟递给男人，还没忘了指一指打火机在哪，他知道这个男人现在一文不名身无长物，这支烟是他们今天晚上的第一笔交易。男人接过烟后沉默地点燃了它，烟雾徐徐弥散在狭小的空间里，让这个幽灵有了存在的标识。

一支烟抽完之后，幽灵却没有再次融入黑暗。他感觉到男人的手伸过来拽住了他的衬衫，那手在衬衫上稍微停留了一会儿，不知道是因为犹豫从何下手还是因为一个兼职男妓难得泛起的自尊和羞耻心。他像没有察觉那只手一样继续开着车，终于，男人放开了他的衬衫，沿着腰一路滑下，摸索着拉开了他的裤链，被布料按捺住的欲望此时终于愤怒地顶在了那人的手心。

车身骤然急促地左右摆动了一下，那人正俯下身用牙齿叼开最后一层布料，却迎面撞上了因为惯性弹跳出来的阴茎，直面对方怒张的欲望让男人恍了神，等到他稳住车揪住那人的头发命令他张开嘴，男人才开始慢慢吞咽眼前的器官。他含住龟头，舌尖轻轻扫过冠状沟，口腔里丰沛的唾液很快与分泌物一起溢出了嘴唇，顺着阴茎流淌下来。他的嘴唇离开了顶部，开始吮吸那些淌满阴茎的液体，他的亲吻直到鼻尖触到睾丸才停止，他一只手把住汽车的制动杆，另一只手伸过来揉捏他的睾丸。他知道，男人在尽力取悦他，谨慎而富有耐心和经验，用更多的技巧换取更多的报酬。

这很好，的确很好，但他想要的不止这些。在男人再次张开嘴含住他的龟头时，他踩下了刹车。突如其来的冲击像一只力道巨大的神手把男人的头狠狠按向他的阴茎，这一顶便直接钻入了喉管，让他忍不住发出一阵剧烈的呛咳，男人含着嘴里的器官拼命深呼吸，在艰难的挣扎之后开始了吸吮。粘液随着律动溅上了他的脸颊，挂在因为张嘴吮吸而突出的颧骨上将落不落。男人浑不在意，只一心用舌头画着圈按摩嘴里的器官，在顶到喉头时用抽搐的肌肉奉献出令人战栗的刺激。他垂着头沉默而高效地挑逗与侍奉着对方的欲望，动作一下比一下快，渐渐地越来越激烈，嘴唇因为摩擦由内而外呈现出不正常的嫣红，沾上涌动的唾液与分泌物，看起来如同被情人好好吻过。只是这位午夜的男妓不配得到任何人的亲吻，在进行一桩交易时，人们不该放任自己做出倾注了感情的动作。

男人的声带已经是磨砺过的砂纸，每次发出的呻吟都十分粗噶，带着被割断了喉管似的气流声。他知道那人已经濒临极限，尽管这极限一向难以企及。男人吐出了他的阴茎，唇珠抵住冠状沟，抬眼向他开口请求：“出来吧，给我一次。”

他第一次在昏暗的车厢里看清了对方的眼睛。缺乏光线的情况下，它们是棕色的，此刻积蓄着车窗外浓雾般的水汽，而开口说话时不自觉撅起的嘴唇拂过龟头，再次带给他新一轮引逗。看着那双眼睛，他的手终于松开方向盘，捏住男人的下巴把自己塞了进去，若想获得短暂的解脱就要承受疾风骤雨般的抽插，那人终于忍不住了，双手开始在空气中乱抓，终于，在车顶探照出前方蹲伏的建筑物时，他把精液射进了男人的喉咙。

“你做得很好。“

男人靠在椅背上半张着嘴喘气，脸上的红晕还未褪去，听到他简短的评价也只是发出了一些意味不明的声音。窗外模糊的景物早就变得陌生，可他似乎并不在意。

城市郊区的老车站早已在被遗弃的边缘，正如这个连糊口都困难的人，夜深时匆匆停靠的一两班火车只能加速震散这它的骨架。他把车停在这接近废墟的建筑物前，略显强硬地命令男人下车走到天台去，他跟在男人身后，手里提着一只从后备箱里拿出来的篮子，里面可能装着流浪狗今天的晚餐，也有可能是一篮锯子、钉子和斧头。这样的情景应该出现在某个恐怖电影里，可是那婊子仍然是一副毫无所觉的模样，乖乖靠在天台的花窗下等他。

最终他们还是分享了他带来的烟、酒和食物，那人狼吞虎咽的样子与他刚刚含住自己阳具时并无二致，唇舌翻搅着奶酪，喉结上下滚动灌下啤酒，为了演戏孤注一掷花钱整过的牙齿反射着微光。男人花了很长时间喂饱自己，久到他开始感到不耐烦，伸出手揉捏面前人的脖颈，他逐渐加重手上的力道，等到男人终于完全吃下今天第二笔交易的报酬，他用力掐住了他的脖子问道：“你不怕我骗你吃药，然后强奸你，杀了你，把你抛在这里变成乌鸦的美餐吗？”他感受着手下隐隐搏动的脉搏，这落魄得早该进垃圾场的男人竟然也有如此鲜活的生命，他的血液仍然温热，心脏仍旧跳动，肌肉仍然会因为窒息而痉挛，而他的眼睛——他没有开口求饶，缺氧使绿中带棕的眼睛暴张成金棕色的环，只是那应激状态下仍然流露出的一点兴奋极易被捕捉到，与手下这具已经开始衰败的身体形成了近乎病态的对比。

别人也许会怕，但这人却会因为恐惧而兴奋。在这认知划过脑海的一刹那，他几乎立刻勃起了，令人硬得发痛的冲动再次袭来，男人被他抵在天台的栏杆上，T恤乱糟糟地扯掉，裤子褪到了膝弯，与脸上锋利的线条不同，这具身体虽然消瘦却仍旧圆润，腰线极短，轻轻画了一个弯之后便是宽阔紧实的髋骨和屁股，他伸手在那两瓣臀肉上揉搓，间或轻轻拍一下，它们便会令人心折地颤动起来。男人并不满足，把手探向身后握住他的阴茎在臀缝间摩擦，将粘稠的液体尽数蹭到身上，把身后人的手指含进嘴里，再带着满手潮湿握住自己的阴茎上下撸动，那尚未从口交中恢复过来的声带开始发出愉悦沙哑又含混不清的呻吟。他把手指从温热的口腔里拿出来，带着湿润的唾液伸进了等待多时的穴口。紧实的肠壁蠕动着将他往里吞，他区起手指在内里抠挖起来，逼得男人的呻吟骤然高亢，他很清楚哪里会让这个人愉悦到绷紧全身的肌肉，在他触摸到那儿时便毫不犹豫地按了下去。沙哑的呻吟再次提高了一个八度，男人控制不住地蜷缩起来，握着自己阳具的指间溢出了白色的液体。

他稍稍感到满意，抽出已经运动自如的手指换上了他的阴茎。在进去时男人从未放松自己紧绷的身体，仿佛他的入侵是圣徒必须承受的苦刑，可当他全根放入他的身体开始缓慢地抽送，身下的男人却会扭动着腰热情地迎接每一次撞入。“我就应该用苦修带狠狠抽你，圣徒先生。”他重复侵入和撤出那人的身体，“上帝会不会愿意让一个婊子扮演他的儿子？”每说一句话便能感到肠肉密密匝匝地包裹住阴茎，那人的叫声已经掺进了濒临崩溃的抽泣，他听得心痒，抬手捂住身下人的眼睛，感受到男人的眉骨和颧骨撞上他的手心，就像摸上了被海水冲刷过的礁石。

浓雾逐渐化作露水附着着万物，月亮出来了。这具落魄的漂亮身体在月光下化作苍白扭动的海妖，被猎人捕获，夺取视力施加刑罚。后半夜已经来临，列车载着男男女女闯入这魔法时刻，巨大的行驶声让沉浸在快感中的人惊得一跳。火车停在了站台，这时只要有晚睡的人抬起头，就能看见他探出天台外不停晃动的赤裸身躯。男人情不自禁地挣扎起来，和刚刚在车里一样，双手胡乱摸索着要抓紧什么，只是这次他碰到的不再是皮革与金属，而是破旧的建筑物暴露出的砖块和玻璃。“啊！”一阵短促的尖叫后，那人的掌心流出了鲜血。他凑到男人的耳边低语：“别再乱动了，Christian，你想从这里掉下去，赤身裸体地摔在绅士淑女们面前吗？”身下的人再不敢挣扎，攀住栏杆可怜地维持平衡，他勾住那人的腰往怀里带了带，把自己埋得更深了一点。

他们并肩靠坐在古老车站的花窗下，他用刚才捂住男人眼睛的手抚摩对方的胸腹，盐分让伤口疼痛起来，唤起一下细小的抽搐。他今晚没有面对面操他，这些新伤说明他不是男人唯一的主顾。被人践踏被人遗忘却又满不在乎的流浪狗似的男人，还留着圣经角色所特有的栗色长卷发，他奉献一切去扮演神子，神却把他丢弃在了郊外破旧的废墟里。他拎起那双脱力垂下的手臂，掰开五指，掌心的伤痕刚刚结痂仍旧鲜红，“圣痕，”他对着那伤口说道，“你刚刚被钉死在了哪里，Christian?”  
然后他低下头，给出了今晚的第一个吻。


End file.
